


Purity

by CelestialVoid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys Kissing, Chastity, Curses, Dorms, Forehead Kisses, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, Light Angst, Love Bites, M/M, Making Out, Neck Kissing, No Sex, No Smut, One Shot, Rough Kissing, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23063230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVoid/pseuds/CelestialVoid
Summary: Draco discovers he has a chastity curse placed upon him.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 9
Kudos: 273





	Purity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loveyProphet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveyProphet/gifts).



They stumbled into the dorm room, locked into a passionate kiss that neither wanted to break away from. Harry shoved the door shut and pushed Draco up against it, smirking at the sound of surprise and delight that escaped Draco’ lips.

“Merlin’s beard, Potter,” Draco hissed.

“Don’t worry,” Harry said softly between kisses. “There’s no one in the dorms at this time of day.”

“The way you’re going, the whole of Hogwarts will know what we’re up to,” Draco told him.

He felt Harry smile against his lips.

“So what if they do?”

Draco rolled his eyes, taking the young man’s face in his hands and crushing their mouths together in a blisteringly passionate kiss.

Harry let his breath fall from his lungs as his shoulders dropped. His eyes fluttered shut as Draco looped his arms around Harry’s neck, pulling him closer.

Harry dropped his hands to Draco’s waist, pinning him back against the door with his hips. He ran his tongue across Draco’ bottom lip and moaned as he obediently opened his mouth to welcome Harry’s tongue.

Draco sighed in return, weaving his fingers into Harry’s unruly hair, pulling soft tufts into his fist as the other hand running down the young man’s shoulder, bicep and back, wanting to feel every inch of him.

Harry drew back, licking his lips and grinning at Draco’s euphoric expression.

Draco tilted his chin, chasing his Harry’s lips.

Harry chuckled against his mouth as he brought their lips back together again. He kissed him lightly, drawing away quickly as he craned his neck and placed a trail of kisses across Draco’s cheek, his jaw, and his neck, kissing every inch of shin.

His hands slid beneath Draco’s shirt, running up the curve of his spine and urging the young man arch to his touch.

Draco trailed his fingers down to the waistline of Harry’s pants, his fingers sliding down the back of Harry’s pants and grabbing at his ass.

Harry let out a low growl in response, grinding his hips against Draco’s and biting down into the curve of his neck.

Draco let out a broken gasp.

A wicked smile played across Harry’s lips as he drew back, pressing a tender kiss to the red marks on Draco’s moonlight pale skin.

Draco tugged at the fistful of Harry’s hair, pulling his face away from Draco’s neck and bringing their lips together again.

Draco’s hands ran down Harry’s chest, feeling the seams of muscles that lay beneath the layers of his clothes. He helped Harry strip off his coat, breaking away from the kiss for a second to pull Harry’s sweater over his head.

Draco pulled at Harry’s shirt, untucking it and letting his fingers slide under the fabric.

He felt Harry shudder at his touch, making quick work of the buttons of his shirt.

Harry shrugged the shirt off, tossing it across the foot of his bunk as he pulled Draco close and guided him over to the bed.

The backs of Draco’s knees hit the mattress. He fell back with a delighted gasp, looping his arms around Harry’s neck and pulling him down with him.

Harry was a lot less elegant in trying to get Draco out of his clothes.

“Merlin’s beard, you take forever,” Draco said, exasperated.

He hooked his legs around Harry’s wist and flipped the young man onto his back, straddling him as he stripped off his clothes.

Harry’s eyes rolled over him, watching his every move with eager anticipation.

Draco rolled his eyes, cupping Harry’s face in his hands and bringing their lips together again.

Harry lifted his hand to the back of Draco’s neck, lacing his fingers through his silky white-blond hair.

Draco ground his hips against Harry’s, smirking as Harry let out a needy moan.

He tilted his chin, deepening the kiss as he rolled his hips again.

He flinched, pulling back and gasping for air as a rush of searing pain tore though his body.

He let out a heart-breaking cry, pulling away from Harry.

He heard Harry call his name, but his voice seemed distant, drowned out by his thundering heartbeat and broken screams.

If felt his blood had turned to magma, fire coursing through his body and igniting his veins. Hot tears welled in his eyes, blurring the world into a mess of light and colour.

His body tensed, every muscle aching. He thrashed about as agony overcame him.

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco, pulling him back against his chest and holding him close. He whispered softly to him, holding onto him as his screams slowly died away.

Tears rolled down Draco’s cheeks, shimmering like diamonds as they trailed across his pale skin.

Harry slowly weakened his hold, letting Draco sit up. He craned his neck to look at Draco’s face, gently reaching out and brushing away his tear with the ball of his thumb.

“Are you okay?” Harry asked, his voice quiet and his vivid green eyes full of worry.

“I’m alright,” Draco said quietly, trying to steady his shaky breathing.

“What was that?”

Draco opened his mouth to answer, but his words died in his throat as a wave of realisation crashed over him.

“Draco,” Harry said, trying to coax an answer out of him.

“I’m pretty sure that was a chastity curse,” Draco answered.

“That’s a thing?!”

“However, it’s illegal to place a chastity curse upon someone without their consent,” Draco said, a hint of anger adding an edge to his voice. “Then again, it wouldn’t be the first time my parents did something illegal.”

“What do we do?” Harry asked.

Draco half shrugged. “I don’t know how to break it.”

“Hermione might know,” Harry said, perking up.

“Absolutely not,” Draco snapped. He drew in a deep breath, composing himself. “Regardless of the fact that every curse is tailored to the individual and the way to break it is different every time, the fact that I have this curse – let alone the way we found out about it – is too embarrassing to tell anyone.”

“You’re embarrassed that we almost had sex?” Harry asked, a hint of hurt in his voice.

“I’m embarrassed that we didn’t,” Draco admitted. “I’m embarrassed that I’m cursed.”

Harry cupped Draco’s cheek in his hand and brought their lips together in a tender kiss. He drew back slowly, sitting back enough to meet Draco’s gaze.

“There’s nothing to be embarrassed about,” Harry said softly. “At least you’re not hurt or spewing slugs.”

A hint of a smile turned up the corners of Draco’s mouth.

Harry reached out and brushed aside a strand of hair that had fallen into Draco’s face.

“I’m sorry,” Draco said quietly, dropping his gaze.

“It’s okay,” Harry whispered, looking at him lovingly.

Draco was quiet for a moment.

“Are we… Are we okay?” he asked hesitantly.

Harry smiled softly, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to Draco’s forehead.

“We’re okay.”

…

The library was quiet—only a few students sat at the large oak tables with books sprawled open in front of them.

They were surrounded by large shelves full of old hardcover books, leather bound journals and other books that looked like antiques, all bound in magnificent colours of scarlet, burgundy, deep green, gold, and grey. The spines of the books were decorated by gold or silver lettering that read the titles, adorned with small metal studs and a few were even fastened with small hinges that looked to be made of brass or silver.

The shelves covered all the walls, large ladders on casters were scattered about the room where the occupants had last left them. Higher up, there was a small platform that stretched around the room, a mezzanine that allowed them to access another storey of bookshelves that the ladders couldn't reach.

A few of the books drifted through the air, sliding into the shelves.

On the far side of the room was a small fireplace with a marble mantelpiece. Atop the mantelpiece sat a few of the sturdier-looking books. Before the fireplace sat two arm chairs and a larger couch, each made of beige fabric that was covered in a faded floral pattern.

Harry sat at one of the tables, a stack of books beside him. He was intensely focused on the book in front to him, his eyes rolling over the lines of text on the aged paper. He flipped through the pages, the edges thumbed smooth with time.

He let out a frustrated sigh, shutting the book and setting it aside before reaching for the next on the pile.

“What are you doing?” Draco asked, his voice quiet as he pulled out the chair across from Harry.

“Trying to find a way to break the curse,” Harry told him. “Hermione would know more about this than me, but I promised I wouldn’t tell her, so I’m trying to find answers.”

“Oh,” Draco muttered, a hint of pain in his voice as he dropped his gaze.

Harry looked up from the book. “What?”

“It’s nothing,” Draco dismissed.

“What’s wrong?” Harry repeated, his voice gentle but insistent.

“I’d get it, alright?” Draco said.

Harry’s brow furrowed in confusion. “Get what?”

“If you and I were to… not be together anymore,” Draco said, struggling to get his words out.

“What are you talking about?”

“I’d understand if there are things that you can’t wait for, things that I can’t give you if we can’t break this curse. I’d understand if you were to… leave.”

“I don’t want to leave,” Harry said quietly. “I can wait until marriage—I can wait forever if I have to. If we never… you know – I’d be okay with that, if I meant that I could be with you.”

Draco met his gaze, his story grey eyes softening as he met Harry’s eye.

“I just want you to be able make that choice,” Harry said. “If you don’t want to have sex, then I want that to be _your_ choice, not a decision forced upon you by someone else or by a curse… I want you to have that choice.”

Draco pushed back his chair with the back of his knees, leaning across the table as he cupped Harry’s cheek in his hand and brought their lips together in a tender, sweet kiss.

He drew back slowly, looking at Harry lovingly.

“In that case,” he whispered. “I choose you; now and forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> celestialvoid-fanfiction.tumblr.com


End file.
